She Hollow
by King Of Me
Summary: In a turn of event's, Kirito met with god and was reincarnated in the world of bleach. As a hollow. In the first few minutes in the daylight turned into a rainstorm. Seconds later, (s)he saw a young child with orange hair running towards her with an umbrella.(female Kirito)
1. Chapter 1

**This just popped out of my mind. Enjoy. Also new chapters of Kirito's new life are at the moment being edited, please just wait a little longer. Please forgive my laziness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SAO and Bleach.**

* * *

'Where am I?' He thought.

The figure surveyed his surroundings. There didn't seem to be anyone around or anything around. He wasn't sure because it was completely dark, without any light. He looked at himself or tried to picture what's there. What he saw shocked his world. He didn't have arms, legs, a chest or anything that's related to a human body. In it's place was a circular orb.

How was this happening to him. No one had told him anything about this. He shouldn't be here. He had finished the game, so why. Why did he not wake up seeing the ceiling of his hospital room. (Note: I'll be calling him orb until he is named)

'What happened to my family. Where were my friends. More importantly, where was my body.'

"I can answer that." Suddenly, the area lit up, blinding the orb(Note: he has eyes). Directing his sight towards the voice. The owner was a man made of pure energy, handsome beyond imagination. His form could make a baby who didn't know what love is, to fall for him. "You my friend, are in the domain of the gods. Or more precisely, my sector of the domain." The self proclaimed god, sat over a throne made of jewels. Pillars of gold used as support for the structure lined in rows between him.

"Now that I have introduced myself. It's only proper for you to do the same." Just realizing it,Orb tried to open his mouth, finding that he didn't have one. God laughed at his prank (God=bad jokes) which was obviously not amusing. "Sorry, I just had to do it." God wiped away his tears. "Anyways, there's no need for you to introduce yourself. As a god, I know everything about you. From daily routines to dark secrets. Right now, you are a soul without a body. You might ask 'where am I here'. Well, due to your _accidental_ death and heroic deeds, I have given a chance to be reincarnated." God straightened his back and spread his arms to its full length, revealing an image of another world.

Orb wasn't able to digest all that was being said. There was so many questions to be answered and so many things he wanted to know from fact to fiction. Should he be happy that he was given a new life or feel sorrow that he had died. Plus, what's with the accidental death thing.

"Accidental death?" God questioned himself, while rubbing his chin. "I would like to apologies for that. And yes, I can read your mind. You see, when you finished SAO, we might of made a tiny mistake." Orb twitched. God sighed, gave in for his failure. "Okay fine, I messed up. The original was suppose to be you waking up and finding Asuna still attached to the nerve gear. Due to some problems, your body shut down from lack of nutrition." God admitted. "Don't worry though, future problems had been solved and that madman was arrested for illegal experiments and kidnapping. Nothing to worry about." God forced a smile, trying his best to be forgiven. At the corner of his face, beads of sweat formed. Not being convinced, Orb started to shake as a sign of anger.

Another sigh was released by God. "As an extra, you will receive a few gifts in this new life as an apology for my mistake." God assured. "I know that it's difficult, but that's all I can do." He clapped his flawless hands together, pleading. At last, orb stopped shaking. He knew there was no way to return home. Nothing seems to go as planned. But at least he got something like some cheats, just like those light novels and games. "Our time is coming to a close my friend." Announced God, who was secretly smiling for not wanting to continue any longer.

'Snap'

Got snapped his fingers to signal the end of their conversation. "I hope you are happy in this new world. Enjoy and pray that you don't die again. Oh, and one more thing, you can keep your past memories as a bonus." Orb shook once more and disappeared.

God crashed on his throne. "Finally it over!" He yelled, relaxing his body. He never felt so pressured before by a mere human. But because of circumstances, he was at the mercy of a mere mortal. Guess he was lucky that the soul wasn't so demanding. God scratched his head. "Did I forget something?"

* * *

 **? POV**

Stupid god. Aren't they suppose to be all majestic and all knowing. The majestic was proven right, but seriously, stop slacking off. I had finally defeated a death game and now, something else just got thrown at me.

I wanted to go to see Asuna, Yui, Suguha and the others. Thoughts of my past life filled me with sadness. The image of them crying over my funeral was too much. Maybe they are weeping even how, not knowing that I was still alive in an another world.

I shooked my head(orb), erasing the waves of sorrow of my imagination. Enough of this, god had given me another life, no one I known would be there. It's meaningless to think of them if I couldn't see them.

'Snap'

God snapped his fingers with a farewell. My body shook as a reply. Seconds later, I was gone, no longer in god's domain.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

I woke up, feeling concrete on my back. Within a few seconds, I pieced together the events and move my hands. My arms slowly moved atop my face, not believing it was there. At first, I thought everything that happened was a dream. That I didn't die nor did I meet god. If so, how did I ended in the middle of the road. I got up from my position. A letter fell on my lap as I straightened my back. My fingers gently, removed the white paper from its cage. The written content popped my last bit of hope.

Letter:

Dear Kirito,

Once more please forgive me for my error. As you can see, you are in a world quite similar to your own, but different. The difference can be found in many ways. Sadly that also includes yourself. Because your other life was as a human, I can't reincarnate you as a human in this world. As a substitute, you are what's known as a hollow at its peak. To simplify, you are a Vasto Lorde, the highest evolution of a hollow. Your body is of the same size as your old one, but less humanoid and more threatening. All of your abilities in SAO is available to you. As a hollow you can't be seen by _normal_ humans. You can touch them and they won't feel a thing, unless it's an injury or with more force.

As a hollow, you can travel in the mortal world and to the hollow world, Hueco Mundo. There's also the Soul Society that hunts your kind. So to avoid danger, don't get caught.

Sincerely,

God

P.S. Other small details have been jammed into your brain. Due to votes from other gods and goddess, you are now a female. Why? Some goddess and gods like to have some twists on your life for their entertainment. Plus, the _**Creator**_ demands it. No one can refuse _**Creator's**_ orders so ta-da...Sorry.

End

'It can't be.'

I crumpled the letter and stomped it with my foot. The words female and hollow bombarded my very existence. Over and over, I tried to convince myself that I was male. I even checked my pants. Fearfully, I looked peaked inside. Not only was there nothing there, god had also placed black panties on my crotch. Filled with regret, I placed my hands over my eyes. It was clear as daylight that my brother was dead.

A sudden chill brought me back to reality. First I thought it was tears, then more droplets arose, rain. It had begun to rain. Sigh. 'This was just wonderful.' I thought aloud. The rain grew stronger by the second, until finally I decided to take shelter.

'Thud'

My foot tripped on something, hard. My face landed straight at the concrete. In a fit of rage, I got up looked behind me. The rage subsided after seeing that the objects were twin long swords sheathed in black leather. A note was placed on top, saying "gift". On the hilt's end was gray crystal. The halt itself was black, consisting a guard nominally seen on fencing swords. The unsheathed blade was also pitch blade with a length of ¾ of my (new) body's height. Attached to the leather sheath was a metal chain which was convenient for carrying the blades on my back. For once, I felt grateful to god for these swords. They might come in handy.

After placing the blades on my back, securing the straps, footsteps could be heard up ahead. I prepared for the worst and placed my hands on my new blades. In the end it was false warning. Up the concrete road, was a boy with spiky orange hair. he seems to be running at my direction. We even made eye contact. From my knowledge, most humans weren't suppose to see me, so that must make the child special. A new sound redirected my attention behind the boy. The owner seems be his mother, running towards her child. The event confused me, thus made me unable to detect and act upon what happened later on.

The mother caught her son and hugged him tight, as if protecting him from danger. Without warning, a huge figure rushed forward and took a bite out of the mother. The force pushed them off the ground and onto the rocky shores of a stream under a bridge. I stood there, viewing the scene, unable to comprehend what had happened. The hollow roared before racing towards the two. The screech broke my confusion. My blades unsheathed, I raced towards the monster, hoping; praying I wasn't too late to save them.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is kinda short, but please enjoy.**

I love my life. I have my mama, papa and my sisters. Each day we would play until we grew tired. Today was no expectation. Me and mama were going out shopping for our dinner tonight. The weather forecast reported that there'd be a light shower, nothing too bad. So we took our umbrellas just in case, and went to the neighborhood grocery store.

From home to the store was about a 20 minute walk. Mama bought many ingredients which got me curious on what's on tonight's menu. "mama." I said, tugging her long skirt. Mama looked down to see my face. "What is it dear?" She asked smiling. I pointed at the basket. "What are we making?" Mama kept her smile and patted me on the head. Grabbing another ingredient, she replied. "We're going to have homemade curry." At the word curry, I jumped multiple times in joy.

'I can't believe that we'll be having curry for dinner. Mama's curry is the best. No questions asked.'

After paying for the items, we headed back home to prepare the food. Father and sisters would be so happy to hear the news. We walked alongside the road until we saw a stream that would lead us to the direction of our home. As we strolled beside the small stream, the sky turned dark as droplets of rain poured down. I took out my umbrella and held it above me. I looked at mama to see her doing the same with her own. Minutes passed by and the storm became worse. Bored from the lack of freedom, my eyes swam across my surroundings. And that's when I saw her. A girl clad in black, standing near the edge of the road, facing the stream. She was soaked from the rain and could possibly catch a cold.

My papa had taught me that as a gentleman, I must help others who were in need. Right now, she needed help. I could lent her my umbrella and I'll share with mama. With that thought, I ran to her. Mother called behind me to stop. But why was there a reason to do so? If she was worried about me getting wet, I could just ask her to share her own. No biggy.

The girl twisted her neck to face me. Her face seem to have a mask on the upper corner of her face. I wasn't sure why because I hadn't heard of any festivals or celebrations at this day. As I think, my feet carried me closer.

Shockingly, mama grabbed me. She must have ran after me. Though, what's her reason. There's nothing to fear. Her sudden embrace brought more confusion. Then, it happened. Someone or something had struck mother. The force caused me and mama to fly onto the shore of the stream. I hit the ground, hard. My consciousness fading. I could feel something warm as I held onto mama. My eyelids opened slightly, energy leaving my body. Red fluids spread from her body. Finally, I realized it was blood, mama's blood. She was wounded. I looked up, seeing the same girl peering down on me. Her eyes a sickly red color, pupils glowed purple.

'She did this.' I thought, before the darkness consumed me.

 **Kirito POV**

'Damn it.' At the start of my new life, I had already caused the death of an innocent human. I hate my luck. The hollow that attacked was quickly dealt with, where nothing of it actually remains. That was the result of being electrocuted into ashes. Not bad for a abnormal sword from a god I suppose. The blades also have some other special properties that allowed it to have extra effects in combat, including the electrocution thing.

Back to more important matters, I ran towards the two humans. The orange haired boy was barely conscious from the blow. Not long, he fainted. Slowly, I checked for a pulse, finding no luck for his mother. This was a devastating blow to my pride.

If I had acted sooner, maybe, just maybe, I could of saved them both. But I didn't. Instead I stood there, motionless, when it was too late. I blamed myself for her death and I will find a way to repay this boy for my actions. Though now, I must find a way to insure that he got out of this in one pieces. The problem was, it would be too weird to find an unconscious boy floating in midair. I scanned the area, seeing a man walked by playing his phone. An idea popped out and I made a leap towards him. The man was normal because he didn't make any sign of noticing me. Carefully and gently, I shift his head, as if he was moving it on his own subconsciousness. No long afterwards, his eyes widen. His fingers tapped the screen of the phone, dialing 911. While doing so, he ran towards the mother and son.

Me, I just sat there waiting. In my current position, nothing more could be done. I would just wait until things settle down and the boy had his fill with tears. Then, we'll have a talk, face to face.


	3. Chapter 3

The ambulance arrived in haste. The drive got out first to prepare the equipment. Others raced towards the victims. One of them placed his forefinger under the mother's chin. He faced his partner and shook his head. His partner did the same with the child, but sighed in relief as he found a pulse. Realizing that the child had survived, he was brought inside the ambulance for warmth and further examinations were taken. With no signs of illness or serious injuries, it said to be safe for the child to return home. Back to the mother, like any other dead body, they wrapped her in white cloth. Since she was not placed in the same location as the child, it's assumed that another vehicle would arrive to pick her up.

Just as the ambulance was about to drive off, Kirito leaped and landed on the roof of the vehicle.

 **Kirito POV**

Sure enough, the ambulance came rushing in, just like in the movies. They did their job professionally whereas I couldn't do a thing to help. I walked closer to the ambulance to take a better look at the child. Similar to last time, he had orange hair, smooth skin and should be about 7-9 years old. In his sleep, tears were still streaming out. My fists tightened at the misery I have caused. Though it was not me who had done it. I still felt responsible.

With a last glance, I turned away from his sleeping face. Upon doing so, I caught a glimpse of my own figure. In the side mirrors of the vehicle, I could see the new me.

God wasn't kidding when he wrote I would be more terrifying. Because my eyes are freaking glowing in the dark and why's it red. On the corner of my face is a bone like, gray mask. It covered my right eye, all the way to my nose and upper cheek. I tried to take it off without much luck and resulted backlashes of pain. My facial features are quite feminine, nothing surprising since I'm now a female. Besides that everything's the same. Just imagine my old self with a more oval face, red eyes, a mask and long hair. Add a pair of breast and not very curvy body (thank god) and there you have it. There's also minor details but they're not important.

The mirror shifted as the ambulance began to move. Swiftly, I jumped and got on top of the vehicle. Not much time had past when the ambulance made its stop at a house that's also used as a private clinic. One of the humans came out and knocked the door multiple times. Soon after, the door opened revealing a young girl.

"Daddy, there's a stranger in our doorstep." She called out. The girl had brown hair, not as bright as the boy's. Coming from behind the child was a grown man smiling at his daughter, wearing a lab coat and weird colorful clothing underneath. "What is it that you people want." He asked, as his previous smile vanished. The medic also gave out a serious aurora before continuing. "Sir, are you Isshin Kurosaki?"

"Yes I am."

"Mr. Kurosaki, we have some bad news and some good news." The medic announced. "Which do you want to hear first?"

Isshin frowned, his brows connecting. "Tell me the bad news."

The medic looked at his shoes as it had somehow became interesting. "We are truly sorry for your lost Mr. Kurosaki. At the shores of a stream not far from here, your wife was found dead. Evidence has it that she died from either from a fall or from blood loss. At the moment, the cause is unknown. We deeply apologie that we're not able to save her." The medic looked back at Isshin. What he saw was an empty stare. As if the soul had left the body. He was at the breaking point, but didn't cry. Slowly, his trembling arms held fixed to the medic's shoulders. Shaking him, Isshin yelled. "Then, what's the good news?! Where's my son?!" His voice filled with fright.

"The good news is that your son, Ichigo Kurosaki, is safe. He's right now resting in the back of the ambulance. Don't worry though, he's completely fine. No signs of any life threatening issues." The medic answered, his neutral voiced ranged in Isshin's ears. The father had calmed down for a few seconds before he speed walked towards the vehicle and opened up the back. Gently, he princess carried his son and took him inside, leaving the medic alone outside. No one stopped him nor did they dared to do so. They all knew that this was a painful experience that none wish to go through.

The medic returned to the vehicle and restarted the engines. Hearing the rumbling of the gears, I climbed down. Moving closer towards the house, faint cries could be heard inside. Sneaking next to a window, a figure was crying on the table. Two smaller figures stood there, mystified by the situation as to why their father was crying. This heartbroken scene worsened me. I turned away from the window and looked at the dark clouds upon the sky.

'So, his name is Ichigo."

 **Ichigo POV**

'My head hurts.'

My eyes opened and blinked multiple times. Every part of my body seems to be in pain. I looked at my surroundings, to find that I was in my room. I thought back to the events that happened. Where I ran towards the girl. To feeling mama's blood. Confirming my surroundings once more, I began to think that it was all a dream. None of it was real.

"Yeah, that's right. I just have a nightmare." I placed my hand over my forehead. This was all a dream...But why does it feel so real.

"Guess you're awake."

A voice. I turned my head to the source. There standing next to my bed was HER. Her red eyes glared at me, like a devil in the night. No movement came from her. My eyes widened.

'No...NO! Mama can't be dead.' Wet streams came down my cheeks. 'This has to be another dream.' I closed my eyes and reopened them, but she's still there, staring, unblinking.

I didn't know what happened to me at the time. Instead of fear or sorrow, I felt enraged. I wanted to kill her. Avenge mama. I jumped from my bed, not bothering about the sheets covering me, and punched her. I did it over and over and over. Tears kept springing from my eyes. "Why can't your just disappear and leave my family alone. You monster!"

My punches connected everytime and each time, I felt my legs grew weaker. Until finally, I fell on my knees crying. The assault stopped. Then, out of all the possibilities, she placed her hand on my back. She bent down and pushed me closer, into a tight embrace.

"Ichigo, please stop crying and allow me to apologize." Her voice sounded different from before. It was gentle and caring. Her hair brushed past my face, the scent of flowers. Unconsciously, I did as she told and stopped my weeping. At that, she release me from her embrace. We made eye contact as her hands were placed on my shoulders. Unlike last time, she seemed more friendly. Strangely, I felt safe while with her.

"I will like to apologize that I wasn't able to save your mother." The girl bowed her head.

'Save?' What did she mean by that. 'So she was the one who saved me?' Seeing my state of confusion, her eyes saddened. Weakly, she told her story. How she saw me running at her. How she saved me, not my mama. Hearing her story, anger boiled within, for reasons I did not know. Maybe it was to blame her for my lost and sorrow. I didn't know. Next thing I knew, I slapped her across the face. "Liar."

Realizing the faults of my actions, my body trembled. But she just patted my head. "Believe me or not. I have no reason to lie." Her voice had no hint of hatred, only sadness. Her eyes were screaming that it was her fault. "If you don't want this to happen again, become stronger and protect your family." Finishing her words, she stood up and climbed out the window. In her last seconds, she turned back. "I know at the moment, you see me as an enemy, but if you need any help, just call me. The names Kirito." She smiled and took another step out the window. "I hope you'll forgive me the next time we meet when your mind is cleared from all false thoughts."

In a blink of an eye, she was gone. My knees were still weak so I sat on the ground. 'Kirito was it.'


	4. Chapter 4

**This is kinda short, but please enjoy. :)**

Yesterday night, I had snuck in Ichigo's room to apologize. At my arrival, the child was still sleeping. Thankfully, his tears had stopped. Not wanting to disturb his slumber, I stood there waiting. As minutes turned into hours, I didn't budge from the spot. Strange enough, in those hours my legs didn't ache. Probably because of my new body. In due time, his figure began to shift. Thinking that the moment to reveal my presence had come, I gave him my greetings. Unlike what I imagined, my voice was extremely creepy, like in the horror films.

'Damn, I messed up.' The boy faced me in disbelief mixed with terror. His eyes once more filled with tears. What happened next shocked me. Ichigo ran at me, hands clutched into a ball. Running until in arms reach was where he stopped and begun his assault. Well, I couldn't say that it's an assault because his fists felt like pillows nor could I pretend to be injured which would embarrass the hell out of me. So I let him cool down by acting as his punching bag. Surely, his legs gave way and he fell on his butt. From the very beginning, my plans were ruined. I didn't know how to react towards this situation. The only way I knew to comfort him was the way my aunt used to do to me when I cried.

Gently, I hugged him, the way a mother would. Ichigo stopped his weeping, finally allowing me to lift a piece of my burden. At last, he was willing to listen, but things just couldn't go correctly. After listening to my story, he slapped me across the face and called me a liar, crushing my pride. He was too stubborn to see the truth and his words could kill me mentally. Feeling the need to end the conversation before my mental state dropped even more, I gave him a word of advice after patting his head. I even told him my name as a sign of being an ally. Hopefully, he wouldn't come for revenge. Resembling the acts of movies, I jumped out the bedroom window, leaving Ichigo alone.

* * *

Today, I decided to look around, trying to get some fresh air and remove the negativity from my thoughts. Because no _ordinary_ human can see me, there's no worries for me to walk openly in broad daylight. If a shinigami did find me, I would just escape.

On the streets filled with small businesses, people were coming and going. There's not much different from my old world. People buy food, work for payments and have their own daily lives. Of course, this just led me to boredom as nothing was able to interest me. Technology was not quite advanced, making things more tiresome. Aimlessly, I walked around the streets, out of the crowd and into the park. My careless mind, didn't sense any presence, until a figure was looming over my head. By instincts, I side stepped the attack and made some distance from the attacker. The mysterious stranger, was oddly dressed and clearly not normal. He wore some sorts of green/white striped hat and a black robe. His right hand held a katana. What struck me as weird was why he was barefooted. "Mind telling me why you, a vasto lorde, is doing in the mortal realm?" The man spoke in a harsh tone.

I didn't know who he was, but I had a hunch that he's a shinigami. Without further ado, I ran the opposite direction. Only to be stopped by a muscle man wearing nothing, but an apron. NOTHING AT ALL! Seriously, are all shinigamis weirdos or is it just me. Thinking that I was distracted, the hat man did a side swipe, aiming at my abdomen. I blocked the blade using the chains on my waist. His partner, naked apron, launched his fist at my face. I bent my back, just milliseconds before impact. Seeing that his fist missed his target, he switched to kicking me. The hat man did a quick readjustment and swung his katana, trying to land a hit on my legs to reduce my speed. Shock imprinted on their faces as their attacks were once more met without connection. I slid between the naked apron's legs to escape, but not before seeing his thing. 'My eyes! They're burning! Bleach! Someone I need bleach!' (Note: Bleach. Get it. LOL)

Anyways… I was able to strike the naked apron on the head with the halt of my blade, knocking him out cold. Hat man didn't flinch as he slashed his blade at me. Sadly, I did the same to him where he's also knocked unconscious. Their skill was indeed excellent, but they couldn't keep up with my speed which ended as my victory. Besides that, I couldn't leave them like this. They might come after me when they wake up. And maybe I wouldn't be so lucky in the future. As a precaution I tied them up using some spare chains and hoped for the best that they'll listen to my explanation. While tying up naked apron, the image of nightmares resurfaced to haunt me for life. 'AW! My eyes!'


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy.

 **Kisuke Urahara POV**

Today was same as any other day. Nothing special, nothing peculiar. Selling merchandises to shinigami and people giving me strange looks. My bucket hat gave me plenty of shade as my clothing cooled me down. Freshly brood tea on one hand and my cane on the other. I took a sip of my warming tea. "Yup. Nothing out of the ordinary."

!?

Huh? My senses are tingling. From a distance, I could sense a strong spiritual power. Slowly, the energy was increasing, showing that the being was coming closer. From the looks of it, it's a hollow, but the power was unbelievable. To my understanding, a normal hollow wouldn't be able to release such power...Unless it's a Vasto Lorde. Why would such a creature come to the human realm? There's basically no reason for it to do so. Human souls aren't it's food as they have already achieved their final form. So why?

Looking around my shop, the kids were nowhere to be found. If they're here, things would've been easier since I could use them for spying.

"Sigh...Oh, well." I placed my cup smoothly on the table. "Tessai Tsukabishi. Can you come here for a sec?" I called out to my assistant and comrade for life. Moments later, a huge figure could be seen, naked? No wait, he still wearing an apron. To avoid unnecessary circumstances, I covered my eyes with a fan. "Cough… Tessai have you sensed the power?" I asked seriously, still holding the fan over my eyes.

He nodded slightly. "Yes. Though you might of guessed it, I have no clue for its appearance." Tessai crossed his arms. "Sadly, I was in the middle of my bath so I didn't have time to retrieve new undergarments. I believe that this issue is too important even if I had to go out like this." His story seem to be truthful. As proof footprints could be seen behind him and liquid was dripping from his body.

Erasing his ridiculous looks, I stood up using my cane as support. "True." Finding no further use for my fan, I placed it within my clothing. Straightening my sleeves, I headed out, towards the mysterious presence. Tessai followed behind me, showing not a bit of embarrassment. I facepalmed myself for I predicted that the amount of customers would once more dwindle to nothingness.

The Vasto Lorde was surprising easy to locate. There was no signs of it of trying to hide its presence. The strangest thing was that the hollow was walking calmly in the group of humans, without a care. Not a single bit of killer intent was released. At closer inspections, the hollow seem to be a female. The characteristics are similar to a child of age no older than 16. Everything about her is black from her clothing, to her past shoulder length hair. Following the female hollow, she showed no hostility to the living or dead. Just walked past them with a glance, strangely heart warming. Did I say heart warming? I really mean for a second before chills ran down my spine. Her eyes are glowing blood red. Making the kindness look like a joke, from a cat to a black hole of death. This only raised more questions about her origin and strength. On the other hand, Tessai was totally going to ruin my business. Humans left and right were staring at him. Ladies covering their mouths, guys weren't afraid to show their disguise. Sigh.

(FAST FORWARD)

I couldn't say she's evil because she did nothing wrong but her aura is darker than dark. If satan is real, she would be his sister times ten. You might think I'm imagining it, but I kid you not, she's that terrifying. There were times when other weaker hollows made contact with her, eye to eye. Their fate was not very pleasant. What remained were a puddle of gore. Cold sweat had been pouring down my face ever since I saw her. Tessai too was sweating crazily. These events just tossed a chunk of fear over my worry.

Time passed by without me noticing as my mind kept running through future disasters. Bizarrely, she took a turn into the empty park. Intentionally? Maybe. Sucking in loads of air, my lungs exhale it, releasing my stress with it. Mustering up the nearly gone courage, I made my presence known.

And...I got my butt kicked. She was just too fast for my trained eyes to follow. Not to brag, I was the former Captain of Squad 12, which means I'm highly skilled in combat. This hollow just threw it out the window, with unconcerned dodges and a poker face. She struck Tessai first, even though we had her cornered. Knocking him unconscious, I too suffered the same fate milliseconds later. 'I can't believe I underestimated her.'

Thud!

* * *

'Wha- where am I?' My eyes steadily opened. I blinked multiple times to stay conscious and have a better focus on my surroundings. A closed metal door was before me and a roof above. Concrete floor and boxes stacked everywhere. Glass windows could be seen circling the rectangular room, allowing light to enter. 'A storage house?'

Feeling lost in this situation, I tried to stand. Only to feel restraints on my arms and legs. On my knees and feet were steel chains locking them in place. My hands must also be tied with them. Taking a glance at my left, Tessai was still unconscious. His body was locked against a box, head leaning forward. The distance between us was too far for any activity. Again I surveyed the area, seeing no signs of our captive. Exhaling some air, I started to concentrate. Bringing strength to my arms, I desperately tried to break my bonds. Strangely, the chains didn't break nor did it weaken. 'Weird, with my power, these chains should've broke like glass.' There was no explanation for this. My power was still normal so there must be something special about these chains. That's when I saw it. Small mouths were fixed on every chain.

'Impossible. How did she get her hands on these?' I thought, sweat resurfacing. 'I never heard of a hollow being able to use the chains of fate in this sort of way.' As to prove my hypothesis, I increased the spiritual energy within my legs. The results were troubling. The increasing energy was devoured rather quickly by the chains. Using some sort of method, she was able to change the properties of the chains of fate to only devour spiritual energy. Usually, these chains are connected to humans souls and break off after they become a hollow. If so, then how? Besides that, her actions also bothered me, alot. Instead of killing us right from the start, she knocked us unconscious. Her movements showed no intentions of killing. The more I thought of it, the more my body trembled. One thing's for sure, she has high intelligence. Her powers were superior even with Tessai's assistance. Despair was extremely possible in the future, adding with torture. 'Please no torture.' I prayed.

In the midst of my act, a shadow loomed over me. Because I was deeply in thought, I wasn't able to sense the new presence in the room. When I did, it was too late. Our eyes met, those red glowing eyes with purple pupils stared into my very soul. I broke the connection and saw my cane being held by her. 'Is she going to make me spill the beans?' Was the only thing in mind. Passing a silent second, her empty hand twitched, motioning towards me. My eyes shut tight to prepare for the worst.

…?

It didn't come. Actually nothing happened. Slowly, my eyelids slid apart. The hollow, showed signs of confusion as her head was tilted and eyes should an additional aspect of worry. Seeing her expression, I too was mystified at the turn of events. Knowing that my situation wouldn't improve without knowing the details, I asked. "Are you not going to kill me?" My voice was rusty and damaging my pride, pitifully weak.

Her lips pink lips parted, unleashing the unexpected. "Why would I?" Her reply shocked me. She had not planned to end my live? Wait. There's still the possibility of torture.

"I'm not going to harm you any further if possible." She just dropped another bomb. All common sense was denied. This hollow had no desire to kill or torture me. No, that's impossible. There's no way a hollow could be so kind to a shinigami. Unless, she's trying to use me as a pawn or I had mistaken a shinigami with hollow powers as an enemy. Either way, I screwed.

"Before we continue, I'm sorry for knocking you out." She bowed her head.

'Or not.' What the bloody hell is going on. She's apologizing for knocking me out!? It's just impossible for her to be a hollow. My brain is on fire!

"Who are you!?" I blurted out, not even caring anymore. I, for once, had lost my mind.

"I'm Kirito. A hollow as you can see." Kirito introduced herself, smiling. "You?"

I was surprised that she didn't strike me. Maybe her words were true. Only to be polite, I gave her my name in return. Besides, nothing would come from lying. "Kisuke Urahara of the Urahara Shop." I answered. Knowing that as a fact, she wouldn't harm me, my nerves calmed down.

At our first exchange, her expression soften. Kirito bent down to face me. "I was wondering, are you really a shinigami? 'Cause I never saw one dressed like this." Her head leaned on her arms, where her arms were supported by her bent knees. "And was there a reason for you spying on me?"

"Well, no. Non wore this sort of clothing. I only did so out of my own liking and I'm a retired shinigami. As to the second part, I felt a strong power and went to investigate." My answer was the total truth. I guess in the end I still spilled the beans. Stupid me.

Looking back at her, something seem strange. I no longer felt the intense killer aura, but there's a sort of warmth in its place. 'Is this one of her abilities?' I shook my head and refocused back to her. The sweet aura was still there.

"What's wrong, Kisuke?" Kirito asked, confused on the moment of silence.

"Can you please remove these chains? My arms are quite sore." I said, just remembering that now. It was a long shot, but I had already left the world of logic when it involved Kirito. Without questioning or any hesitation, she walked forward and removed the chains easily. Instead of untying my bonds, she broke them. The broken chains left my mouth agape.

'This creature, that had introduced herself as a hollow, was able to single handily snap the chains of fate that could devour spiritual power, whereas I couldn't even create a crack. Just what is she?'

Snap!

The last of the chains were broken. In quick succession, I formulated a plan. Seeing Kirito distracted with the cleaning of the chains, I made a grab for my cane.

Why would I do that? Well, it's just warrior instinct. Don't worry though, that's the last time I'm ever believing it.

Before I could get a hold on my weapon, my eyes blacked out. Pain swelled through my body as blood spewed from my nose. Without realizing it, I had been punched in the face, causing me to return to unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kisuke Urahara POV**

"Thank you my dear costume." I said as a human bought some items from my shop. The human left with a wave and was soon replaced with another. Behind the new customer, there were many more, lining up to pay for their chosen goods. Business had never been so good.

I didn't know the reason, but that could be done on a later time. Extending my arm to place change in a customer's hand, I looked behind him to see the next in line. The figure of a lone female stood there. She seems familiar somehow, but I didn't seem to remember why. Her black puffed behind her when she moved towards the register, to me. The outfit was quite normal for a human at her teens, one piece dress and heels. Her sunglasses made it impossible for eye contact, thus further increasing the mystery. Just Realizing that I had been staring at her, my head shook, erasing any hostility. Upon the counter, the female had placed a cane, strangely similar to mine.

"Young miss, may I ask why you are buying this?" I asked her wary, knowing that it's really not my business.

In return, she shook her head. "I'm not buying it." Her right hand motioned towards her sunglasses. "I'm simply returning it to the owner." Slightly shifting her glasses, a hint of her eyes could be seen. And those eyes made my entire being tremble. Red glowing eyes. I remember them, the hollow. 'Why's she here?' I backed away in fright. 'How did she get here?'

Kirito's lips curved into a smirk, her sunglasses completely off. Red glowing eyes stared unblinkingly at me. "Come on." She walked forward, passing through the counter like a ghost. "Take your cane." She held out her hand with my cane materializing on her palm. Her face twisted into a grin, her eyes smiling. "Don't be afraid, Kisuke Urahara."

'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.' I kept backing away. My surroundings, my shop, disappeared as an empty void replaced it. 'I'm too young to die.'

* * *

*Blink*

*Huff* *Huff* My eyes shot open, blinding myself by the light. My arms covered them, until they were adjusted to the light. Seconds later, I could see clearly again. A familiar ceiling and a bed which I laid on. My body was sweating, soaking the areas in which I laid. Near the pillow was my cane and hat. Piecing together the puzzle, I realized it was a dream. Sitting upright, my arms fell on my lap. The fact that I was captured and punched was clear as daylight. If so, why was I here, in my shop. Feeling the need to find answers, I got off my bed to search for Tessai Tsukabishi since he might have the information.

I slid the door open and walked to the living room. Unsteadily walking to the room, I used the wall as support. Soon, I could hear Tessai's voice mixed with another female voice. Reaching the entrance, I saw Tessai in full clothing, sitting with a cup of tea. On the opposite end was HER. Seeing those eyes and reminded of my dream, I, embarrassingly, screamed like a little girl. Surprised by the sudden scream, both of them turned their attention at me. The demon(aka Kirito) had question marks above her head. On the other hand, Tessai got up, covered my mouth and moved me away from the room, into the hall.

Tessai looked behind him and faced me. "Kisuke your scream was not required." He released me from his grip. Gaining back my sanity, I placed my hands on his shoulders. "Have you lost your mind!" I started shaking him, fear turned to dying fright. "She is an abnormal hollow who could kill us without mercy and effort. And how the did you end up out of your restraints and drinking tea with her. While acting like she's not a threat!"

I was all freaked out, walking in circles. Tessai did none of that and acted normal. My pacing stopped to hear his answer, praying that he's not gonna make me lose even more of my sanity. "I saw you knocked unconscious so I decided to go on a different approach." He said. I nodded for him to continue. "Since I heard your conversation, I knew she wouldn't hurt us if we didn't act violently. So I struck a deal."

"Deal?" I asked, worried.

"Yes. In our talk, she told me that she's not here to do harm to the humans nor to the Soul Society, but just to wander around. So in our end of the deal is to allow her to stay here and provide her with necessities like bathing and human food. Since we have an extra room, there are no problems. I also agreed to give her a gadget that will allow her to be seen by humans and blend in with them. Her reason is to feel how it's like to be with humans. On her end of the deal is that she will work in our shop, not attack humans and provide us assistance if needed." He said all this like it's normal. Well, it's not, far from it. I scrambled my hair at the thought of my future.

"And you believed her words?"

"Of course. Looking past her terrifying features, there's no killing intent in her words or action, Even when we fought, she showed no sign of hostility. Even now, I could tell she had no thought of harming us."

"But it might be a false mask to trick us." I countered.

"If it was, we would've been dead by now." Tessai folded his arms, not moving from his position. Like a light bulb appearing, Tessai's mustache twitched and he walked back to the living room. His hands waved, signalling me to follow. "You will understand me once you see her without those hollow features."

Confused, I followed him while building up my courage. Once again in the living room, Kirito was on her feet with Tessai talking to her. I was near the doorway, preparing for the worst. My assistant signaled me to enter. Slowly, I entered and was struck back. Not from fright, but instead by the complete opposite reason. There stood a female at her teens, no mask, no glowing eyes and no hollow aura. Besides the outfit, every area screams a cute human girl with jet black hair, purple pupils and, the finishing touch, a shy smile.

Maybe. Just maybe. I might be wrong about everything. Yes, she had enormous power, but she didn't use it on us. Her hollow features were horrifying, but she didn't act like it. She's kind and caring which was unheard of about hollows. Until now that was. Similar to my dream, I was staring at her, lost in thought.

*Cough* I faked a cough to redeem my image. Looking back at her, I held out my hand. "Welcome to the Urahara Shop. I hope we get along and forget the fact that we were attacked one another." Seeing my introduction, she shook my hand with a smile that contained no sign of wanting to kill me.

Releasing from her grip, I faced Tessai. Now that I had lost my fears, not completely though. What about the kids. If they object to this, than I would have a huge problem.

Sensing my worry and its reason, Tessai answered my question before I could ask. "The two did a better job than you when meeting with Kirito. Unlike you, they got close to her in mere minutes so there's no need to worry about them. At the moment they're watching the store."

That's convenient. I think.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Since it's summer, I have more time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kirito POV**

I felt like a criminal right now. Knocking two people unconscious and tying them up with chains. Pretty villainy if you ask me. Things could've gone a different route if we had talked. Sadly, it didn't seem possible as I had already attacked them and caught the attention of the humans. Looking down at the two bodies, then towards the crowd, I concluded that humans could see them just fine. Since there was nothing worthwhile behind or around me, it's clear that they were staring at the soul reapers. This raised a problem because I couldn't carry them away without humans seeing drifting bodies which would attract unwanted attention. Second, I couldn't leave the two behind or else they would come back for revenge. I had to clear up the misunderstanding between us and gain information.

'There must be a way.' The park was an open plain, containing a few structures like slides and swings. Houses cover it on all sides, providing many escape routes. At last, my sight landed on a parked car not far from here. Sitting directly next to the outside of the park, the vehicle could be seen by the crowd.

With some quick thinking, an improvised plan was decided on. In quick motion, I kicked the car, restraining my strength, causing its sirens to ring. Praying that the sudden noise would refocus their attention, I dashed back to the soul reapers. Next, I ran out of the park with two bodies behind my back. Taking a quick glance back, the crowd had moved their sight at the beeping car, allowing my escape.

I made a short apology for the owner of the car due to the damage it received from the kick. A crater like dent formed in the front, accompanying it was a broken windshield. The repair bill would be huge. 'Forgive me.'

With a leap, I landed on a rooftop to further reduce the numbers of eye witnesses. Running and jumping on rooftops like a ninja, my eyes ran through the area for potential hiding spots. Squinting my eyes, I could see the docks and rows of warehouses. There weren't any active ships in the docks, making it a great spot. Soon after, I reached my destination within a few minutes. Which surprised me from the fact I was carrying two people and that it's miles away. Hell, I did even know how I could even spot this at such a long distance away. Still having the bodies on my back, I scanned for any signs of life. Avoiding such signs in the shadows, I opened the nearest warehouse. Peeking back out, in search of any eavesdroppers, I closed the door.

Alone in the warehouse, crates of goods piled beside the walls. Setting the bodies beside the boxes and apart, I secured the hat man's cane which was actually a katana and some gadgets. I even looked at his hat just in case. And I was glad that I did because there were blades and strange papers inside. The paper look like the things exorcist would use on evil spirits. Did hollows count as evil spirits, I guess they do in a way. The naked man... I didn't even want to check even if there were weapons underneath that apron. Just being reminded of the scene almost made me puke my inners out.

Once more checking the surroundings and came empty handed, relief washed over me. I collapsed on the floor, relaxing my mind.

'God that was crazy.' Sigh. 'First I got a Ichigo's mother killed and now, I got attacked by some soul reapers. If I release them, I'm sure they would report back to base and have an army ready.' I looked back at 'might be hostages' soul reapers. 'I hope that they are understanding and less of a weirdo than I suspected.'

* * *

An hour had passed and the hat man was the first to stir. His first impression of me was shock and then disbelieve. Though he didn't say it, his expression showed it all, especially the disbelieve. What was he mystified about I wonder? Darn, if that God did something else to this body I'll promise that the next time we meet, things won't be as nice.

Besides that, I got some useful information. His is Kisuke Urahara a retired soul reaper and the owner of the Urahara Shop. My mood brightened as I heard the retired part because as a retired soul reaper, he might not report my existence and placed me on the hit list. In my definition of retired, he's no longer fighting as much and severed his connection to the Soul Society, by a little. Sadly, that was all I got before he acted out after I cut his restraints and rewarding a punch in his face. Why you ask? How do I say this. Reflexes I presume.

I stared at him for a while longer, only to be disappointed as he didn't wake. Taking a glance towards the apron man, our eyes met. I thought they met as his glasses blocked any eye contact. His comfortable positioning told me he had be awake awhile now. Even though he hadn't made a noise, I had a feeling he wanted a talk. Slowly, worried about any sudden tricks and movement, I walked towards him. Bending my knees to his eye level, he started the discussion before I could.

"If you are asking if I heard the conversation between you and Kisuke Urahara, then yes. As for my introduction, I'm Tessai Tsukabishi, Kisuke's assistant. And no, your introduction is unnecessary as I already know by eavesdropping." His mustache twitched, through his glasses, his eyes stared back at me. "Let us skip the chip-chat and go straight to the point." The calmness of his face turned serious, as did mine. "You didn't kill us at the start. Instead you knocked us out, making sure we sustained as little injuries as possible. So tell me, what is it you want from us. Information? Tools? Or any other."

This Tessai guy went straight to the point. Maybe I should start taking him seriously and think that his appearance was just used to trick the enemy. "You are right on me wanting information." I flopped down on my butt since my legs were tired out. "But I already know much of the larger details." I moved closer to him. "What I want is to make now is a deal."

"A deal?" His eyes widened in shock. He's probably thinking what the hell is this hollow planning. In mere milliseconds, his expression hardened. "No matter what it is you're planning, I will never accept it."

I clapped my hands and lowered my head, like a prayer's. "Please listen."

Again, my action brought surprise to his eyes, only for a second. Still unconvinced, he made a slight nod, motioning me to talk. Seeing this, I brightened as my future had a chance of being secured. Thinking what I would say, I scratched my cheek. "I heard you had a shop so I had a thought."

"Yes?" Tessai still wouldn't let go his grim expression.

"I was wondering if I could work there. In return I would like you to provide me with a place to live, food(normal human food), and other necessities. Also please keep my existence a secret." Glancing back at Tessai, he seemed somehow broken. His face no longer harsh, but more of a 'Are you freaking serious?'

Worry drowned me as I might get denied because one, I sort of kidnapped them; two, we had just met; and three, he's a soul reaper and I'm a hollow, permanent enemies for life. The reason I did this was so I could keep an eye on Ichigo while have a close place to rest. Also, they already knew of hollows, removing the need to explain things from scratch. They were retired and looked decent(kind), excluding their outfits. By chance this succeeds, large amounts of time would be spared. "Please accept my offer. I know how to work and talk to customers. My skills in math and organization are top." I placed myself in a begging form, head down and crouched legs. Strange wasn't it. The captive became the captured.

A time of silence came afterwards. I sweated all the way. Finally, Tessai made his choice. "Accepted."

Hearing the word, I felt as if a ton of weight being lifted from my body. "From what I had seen until now, you are different from others and that difference brings up many questions. The mysteries are frightening and your power makes you even more dangerous. However, you restrained from killing the innocent and even spared our lives. Just from this, we are in your debt. You are kind, but your characteristics make you a monster in sheep's clothing. Anyhow, the real problem is that humans can't see you. To work in a shop, especially at the register, not being invisible is of most importance. But I have a solution which involves the use of a gadget." Finishing his speech, Tessai straightened his back. "Now that that was cleared, would you release my restraints."

Feeling too grateful for such a help, I released him without a thought. Tessai got up onto his feet, did a couple of stretches, and walked towards Kisuke's knockout body. Using one arm, he picked him up and carried the body upon his shoulders, out of the warehouse with me following behind. I didn't stop him nor felt uneasy doing so as I felt that he was no longer an enemy that would escape.

Tessai walked through the streets calmly, stares from humans came from all directions, whispering about his unique unfit. Stopping at the front of an open shop with two kids in it, Tessai walked in, alerting his presence to the kids. The boy was energetic with spiky hair and an attitude saying troublemaker. The girl on his right looked to be his opposite, shy with pigtails and an aura described as being meek.

When they both saw me, they had their fighting stances ready. If it wasn't for Tessai, another battle would have occurred. His arm, acting like a fence, moved between us. The kids were bewildered. Ignoring them Tessai introduced them, the opposite of what the kids had predicted. He pointed to the spiky haired boy. "The boy is Jinta Hanakari" His hand moved to Jinta's left. "and she's Ururu Tsumugiya. They both work here as manual laborers. From this day forward, they'll guide you and teach you of your duties in the shop."

Facing towards the kids, he pointed his hand at me. "She's Kirito, your new co-worker."

"Isn't she a hollow!" Jinta argued, fists clenched. Evidently, this kid had a bad side for hollows.

"So?"

"Hollows are evil creatures that devour souls and toy with the innocent. To keep the peace, we must eliminate her." He retaliated.

Tessai turned his back at Jinta, annoying Jinta to the point of exploding. "Just have some time with her and you'll grow close to her in mere minutes." Was all he said before walking away, probably a place to lay down Kisuke. The kids, even me, were puzzled at his statement. These kids growing close to me? I know that's possible but in mere minutes. Now that's just impossible.

Looking back at the kids, they're still in their stance, ready for combat. The boy Jinta, showed hate, his eyebrows bent as far as it could go. The girl Urura, stayed with a poker face, however the air around her turned dense. Feeling the need to loosen the mood, I placed down my swords to show I was friendly. The tension loosens a little before going back up. With a smile, I walked up to them. Praying they wouldn't attack, I stepped closer. As I did, somehow the shorter the distance between us, the smaller the killing intent became. In arm's reach, I squatted down, faced them while making the warmest smile I could. "I hope we can get along as we will be meeting each other a lot. In reasons besides work, I'll be living here. Having a good relationship will make both our lives easier. Won't it?" I explained, rubbed them both on the head. Surprisingly, they didn't back away nor did they resist. Taking a closer look, both were blushing, even more for Jinta. 'Did I do something wrong?'

At the midst of my patting, Tessai walked out and ordered me to follow him to the living room. He then looked at the kids where the boy nodded for some reason at Tessai who nodded back. The act confused me, yet I asked nothing of it. Walking behind Tessai, I glanced back seeing the kids work with new found energy.

This was just strange. No matter how I saw it. It was totally strange. Even with Ichigo, their reaction towards my appearance changed the very instant I got close to them. Mysterious.

 **Jinta POV**

My freaking god. Such a beautiful day had gone to mush. Returning with Urura on our little trip, we found the shop closed, which I felt blessed. Only to realize that jerk, Kisuke Urahara, had a note taped on the table. Reading the few lines written, I crumbed it up and stomped it, repeatedly.

That s**t wanted us to reopen the shop. Why should I work while they enjoy the great outdoors. Completely unfair, absolutely child abuse. Even if he told us to do it, I'll just say the note was none existent and slack off. That was the plan anyway before Urura had to open the shop unnoticed by me. Similar to some actors of a play, a few customers walked in and started picking goods. I couldn't ruin the little business we had by closing so I began working myself.

* * *

*Pat*

Is this some hollow trickery? A second ago I could've sworn that she was a hollow. She still was, but nothing similar from her past figure.

When she walked into the shop, all I could see was an empty shell filled with hate. Red glowing eyes piercing my body, I was afraid. Her outfit, even her weaponry and hair were black, befitting of her frightening aura. In contrast, her skin was pale as snow, no veins, no pulse. Like a dead body moving about. I tried to act tough, but that only paralyzed me. When she walked towards us, I couldn't even make a sound. I was positive my life had ended.

Suddenly, something changed. I could move again, but didn't because I was in awe. This hollow, Kirito was her name, seem… Warming. No hint of evil was released. Her eyes didn't seem scary, instead, pleasent. Removal of her blades created a heart warming air surrounding her. My defences cracked, more holes were exposed as her figure advanced further. She then spoke, a voice like a sister calming her sibling when he/she was afraid or cried. Unknowingly, I was in a trance. If she said she was related to me, I would've accepted it immediately.

*Rub*

I wanted her in my life. A big sister that I could trust. Hollow or whatever, I didn't care. I ne-

(Author note: Jinta sees Kirito as a big sister. Don't misunderstand. Sorry for no Jinta x Kirito.)

*Cough*

What was I just thinking? *Cough* That noise again. I looked at the source to find Tessai, fully dressed. Solving that mystery, my eyes went back to Kirito. Seeing her this close made me blush, redder than a tomato. Thoughts of her and me working together, happily, rampaged my mind. I couldn't stop myself.

It finally stopped when she walked away, following Tessia. Well, I was disappointed as her image turned back to normal(terrifying). However, I felt no fear nor hate towards her. Life as I knew it would forever change. As life changed, I must also. From this day onward, I shall show the world my desire to get praised by sister(Note: Jinta - Kirito=sister).

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reading the reviews, some of you dislike the names and other aspects so I did a rewrite of chapter 8. Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Years had passed since the conversation between Ichigo Kurosaki and Kirito. Til that night, he changed mentally and physically. Keeping the words she said to heart, Ichigo trained his body and instincts. His father, Isshin Kurosaki, seeing his son's determination, decided to be his teacher. He willingly accepted the role as a method to lessen his sorrow. For his son to become stronger also brought extra security to their family.

Every waking moment, Ichigo was met with surprise attacks by his father, improving his instincts. Daily exercise and wrestling increased his strength. Secretly, he would challenge hollows in an attempt to gain experience.

His mother's death left a mark on his soul. However, the sorrow that accompanied the crisis turned into determination. An emotion that persuaded him to strengthen his body and will. Ichigo became someone who would sacrifice himself for his loved ones.

Sadly, the course of time had erased his memories of that night, leaving it unnoticed and dispersed. In a year, Ichigo barely made out the conversation. Then, it was nothing more than a faint image. Although he forgotten, subconsciously those words of that night roamed through his thoughts, giving him a goal in life. 'If you don't want this to help again, become strong and protect your family.' He failed to recall where he heard it from, yet felt its importance. At times when he tried to remember, the faces of the figure and the killer were blurred. Such images would pain him, pressuring him to stop. Occasionally he believed it to be an illusion, a thing of his mind. And always, it was immediately removed. Ichigo presumed… No. He knew it was real. He wanted to meet that person again. Similarly, a piece of him didn't.

* * *

 **Kirito POV(Years later)**

"Please come again." I said to a customer who had walked out the shop. Ever since I worked in the Urahara Shop, life was humanly normal. Wake up, eat human cooked food, work, and sleep. Living conditions were a little old fashioned, nonetheless comfortable. Within these years, my relationship between the kids had increased to the point where we're like siblings. Strange wasn't it. In our first encounter, they thought of me to be a monster. Towards the others, I no longer felt alienated by the two retired soul reapers. The only problem was the business. Each day, customers barely ever walk into the shop which raised worries on money related matters. I asked Kisuke regarding it but he replied that business had increased. From the money we were making, I was shocked on how this place was still standing. Occasionally, active soul reapers would enter the shop to buy goods. Maybe that's where all the income was produced from.

At times when soul reapers had entered, they gave me strange looks. Of course, I had my disguise on so for them to uncover my true identity would be slim. Out them all, there was one that kept coming back. I believed her name was Rukia Kuchiki. She would constantly glare at me as if I was inhuman(In truth, I am). Besides the glares, nothing else was done. After a few weeks, I got used to her glares and my daily activities. Still the reason behind her gaze was unknown to me, giving me feelings of worry.

Another issue was regarding this particular soul reaper. A few weeks ago, she met with Ichigo and even snuck into his room. Nothing special arose from their meeting, excluding Ichigo knowing the existence of soul reapers. Thereafter, quite similar to a storyline, an accident happened, changing their lives and complicating my own.

* * *

 **Flashback**

From that day, after the the death of Ichigo's mother, I had routinely watching Ichigo from the shadows. In the morning, he would train before heading out to school. These activities formed muscles over his body, not too extreme with the right amount of fat. If this would to continue, his future would be a bright one, wife and children. As suspected, that future was quite far. Through his actions alone, I could see a kid who dreamed to be a hero.

Those were my thoughts of him as I ran across the roofs of passing structures. The night sky shed no light, hints of being midnight. Homes were dark and corner stores were empty with only the cashier. I was also supposed to be asleep but was awoken by a sudden distortion. Well, it's more like I sensed it after returning from a trip to the toilet. Anyways, the presence of a soul reaper and a hollow were clashing. I had felt this multiply times. Unlike them, the signal was higher and the one battling the creature was Rukia. My curiosity increased and turned to worry as Rukia's signal weakened. In her place was… A new one, someone familiar. Exceeding the peak of my curiosity, I looked out the window, towards the direction it emitted from. Soon sweat flowed down my cheeks. Without a doubt, it was directly at Ichigo's house, making the new presence Ichigo's. Not caring about any matters, I jumped out the window, ran on the rooftops in my line of sight.

Running and jumping, I hastily arrived at my destination. Casting my sight over the battlefield on the rooftop, A huge figure could be seen towering over two smaller beings. Clearly, that huge lump was a hollow. The spiky hair male was probably Ichigo who was shockingly trying to defend the soul reaper. Rukia, the reaper, was covering an injury with her hand. Blood gushed out, dripping on concrete floor.

In such a situation, it was impossible for me to interfere without consequence. Yes I would save their lives, but in exchange, my identity and form would be revealed. The gadget at hand wouldn't be able to change my characteristics if I used my hollow abilities. My blades were back in Urahara's place. 'Come on think. What are the other options?'

At the midst of my brainstorming, the impossible was done. My thoughts made a sudden stop, my body trembled. Before me was the scene of pure confusion and shock. Rukia had stabbed Ichigo from behind. The blade sliced in and out his chest. 'Is she using him as a decoy!?' Just as sudden as the attack, the whole block glowed, Ichigo being the source. Using both hands, my eyes were shielded from the piercing rays.

Next thing I knew, my mind made a 360 turn in my skull. Residing in the fading light was Ichigo in a soul reaper outfit and a huge blade. The sword was almost alike to Ichigo's height while being wider than his face, making it look more of a blunt weapon rather than a sword.

The rest played out like a movie. A sudden appearance of a hero saves the injured lady from a huge monster. My involvement was never required. Defeating the hollow, Ichigo transformed back. Seeing the threat disappear, I returned to my room, leaving the two behind.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

The incident had come to pass. The results, as you have all seen, were shocking. Ichigo who was a human, transformed into a soul reaper. How crazy was that!? The one who I wished to protect was now my natural enemy. This was just wonderful, complicating the matter further.

Before he gained such power, he became stronger in terms of a human's strength. His ability to see the supernatural actually improved and increased my workload. His personality caused a sense of justice. Everytime he saw the wrongdoings of hollows or souls being mistreated, Ichigo would step in. I was happy he gained a path of good. Yet he didn't know how to stop when the opponent was too much. At these situations, I had to secretly assist him. *Sigh* Now, as a soul reaper, his boldness increased, charging at any possible hollow he deemed evil. Thus, making my job harder in both hiding and protecting. I couldn't reveal myself because the timing wasn't right, he still needed time.

Adding the fact that he was a high school student increased the difficulty. How could I secretly watch him while he's in school? Sure being a hollow makes me invisible. However, there were some students who could also sense my presence. My theory was proven accurate as one of his friends, Yasutora Sado, punched a hollow, dealing massive damage. My existence must be kept a secret at all cost, which forced me into a dead end.

*Sigh* 'I'm doing this way too much. Hope it won't cause any health problems.'

Work had ended after the last of the humans walked out. Finishing the closing procedures, I entered the living room for a rest and some tea. A delicious aroma drifted from the kitchen signalling the near completion of dinner. In the room, my chin was placed on the table as I exhaled air at my hopelessness. My figure was that of a human's from the disguise, somehow made me look worse. Kisuke sat next to me, reading his newspaper and drinking tea. Probably realizing my distress, he lowered his papers.

"What's wrong Kirito?" He asked curiously.

I stared with dead eyes, not removing my chin from the table. *Sigh* "You see-"

"Is it about the boy you were always stalking?"

"Who are you calling a stalker!?" I yelled. "I was just trying to keep him safe from danger." I pouted. '?!' I quickly stopped pouting, knowing clearly that it wasn't like my original self, only to make myself blush in embarrassment. Again knowing this act was still unlike me, I tried to create a regain my composure. 'Goddamn it!' After being a female for a few years, my own view had changed. It wasn't like my interests had changed, their still the same. It was my own actions that differ. Things that I wouldn't do in situations are now being acted out like it was nature and I hated it. No matter what, I wanted to stay the same. My manly honor would never be abandoned. *Bam* *Bam* *Bam*

The sound of my forehead crashing against the table rang from each impact.

"Are you really fine?" He asked again, this time more concerned.

"I'm fine." Regaining my composure, I continued our talk. "You see, the boy's name is Ichigo at his teens. I'm worried about how I'll be able to keep him safe without being noticed. Josue, do you know of the high school in this neighborhood?"

"Yeah." Kisuke nodded.

"Well, the students of that high school also have bits of abilities to discover me. I just can't seem to find a way over this obstacle." My face planted on the table, despair floated above like clouds.

As if not knowing of this situation's importance, Kisuke gave a light answer while refocusing on his articles. "Then why don't you become a student of that high school. You got the gadget I gave you. Don't you?"

"!" Like a bomb just exploded within me, my eyes widened. That's true. With my disguise, I could actually sign up as a transfer student. The paper work would be simple, using either of the two retired soul reapers as a relative so no issue there. The risk factor would be Ichigo uncovering my identity, but it's a risk that must be taken.

"You're a genius. Why haven't I thought of that!" My hands slammed on Kisuke's shoulders causing the newspapers to fall from his hands. "I never thought that someone like you would come up with a clever yet simple plan." I was at the peek of my happiness. The roadblock was taken away by the unsuspected ally. 'Thank god… Wait don't think him. I will never forgive you for making me a female!'

"Is that a compliment because it feels like you're belittling me."

"Don't think of it and help me prepare." Grabbed by the collar, I forced him out the shop.

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

*Yawn* High school classes are the worst, nothing but words and more words, mainly in math. I mean, how did you even do this and get that as the answer, I didn't get it. Today was no exception. Though unimaginable things had happened after becoming a soul reaper, but school hadn't changed one bit.

*Knock* The teacher knocked on the blackboard with his right knuckles, trying to gain our attention. "Students, this may be sudden but we have a transfer student will be, from this day, a classmate within this room. Please treat her kindly and get along." He stated.

The news was surprising for many. Contradictorily, I held no interest. Silencing the class, the teacher signals the transfer student to enter. The door slid open and a female stepped in. How do I say this? She's half and half. Each section of the class had their own reaction. The front row had their eyes shining in admiration. The back showed fear, while others in between either did one or the other, or had complicated faces saying 'I don't know how to feel about this' kind of look.

She wrote her name on the board, reading 'Kirika Urahara'.(Note:thanks for the suggestions) Weird first name, never heard of it. But, somehow it sounds familiar. 'Kirika… Kiri… Aww, my head hurts like hell.'

The person herself was below average in height, white hair, gold eyes. Lacking in curves and average, maybe slightly small chest. Her skin was pale, zombie like and smooth, by looks alone, soft. Kirika Urahara gave a sense of a fragile being contrast to her aura, which was mixed of both peace and fear. Reasons unknown, I felt a sensation of familiarity as if I known her in the past.

Lost in the blurry past, my sight still laid upon her. Seeing me, she smiled and waved. Students that surrounded me cowered in fear or waved back. Our eyes met for a second, but that was all I needed for my body to tremble. I didn't know why, it just did.

The transfer student bowed. "I'm Kirika Urahara. I wish be be friends and hope we will get along and help each other." Done with her introduction, the teacher allowed her to chose a seat of her choice. Her walk, too, was shocking. Each movement was like a show of power. Put into words, she's mocking us. If her motions had a conscious, it might say, "Look at you all, pathetic peasants. You are mere weak ants. Waiting to be crushed." But closer investigations showed opposing effects. Instead, it would say, "I'll help anyone in trouble so don't be afraid to consult with me." Extremely bizarre. Another reaction came without much surprise. Like Moses crossing the splitting river, the students split apart, allowing her to walk with ease. Her steps sounded closer to me and she, of all seats, sat directly behind me. I could feel her gaze stabbing into my very soul.

*Knock* "Okay. Seems like Kirika had taken her seat and made herself comfortable. I'll now be introducing another transfer student." The teacher announced. The whole class was struck dumb at such an announcement. None of them could withstand another abnormal student in one day. Behind the sliding doors came a short, dark haired girl, smiling brightly to the whole class.

* * *

 **Kirika and Ichigo POV**

'Oh s**t! What she doing here!?'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope this is better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Few Days After Entering School**

"The answer to question 3 can be written as f(x)=(x-3)/2." The teacher monotonously said to his students. His left hand held the answer sheet and his right held a chalk, scribbling down math problems and solutions. Once in while, he would call upon students to explain the problem themselves. Unlucky victims were met with embarrassment if they fail to present a correct answer. To avoid this ominous fate, many students lowered their heads, hiding their faces behind their books. Like ostriches submerging their heads in the ground, they hope to be invisible to the teacher's eyes. Though it was useless if they were seated in the front, some still tried.

Near the back row of students, a full fledge member hid his head behind his algebra book, showing only his spiky orange hair. His back trembled and shook, praying deeply to not be called. Ichigo was in fact horrible in math related subjects. As a person who had experienced "futuristic" classes in my "past life", many of my own classes were child's play. Seated directly behind Ichigo, I had a full view of his shaking figure. I pitied him in my mind.

"Ichigo, please find the answer for question 6." The teacher pointed his chalk towards his seat. Suddenly hearing his name, jolted his body. Slowly he stood, every segment of his body shivered. The teacher stood impatiently, his chalk ready to be used if needed to correct Ichigo's incorrect answer. Ichigo's eyes searched the room, maybe trying to get lucky and spot the answer. A slight tapping noise brought his sights on Orihime Inoue, who secretly wrote the answer and revealing it to her friend. Ichigo's fear declined, thanking his savior, he gave the teacher the answer.

His action was reprehensible. If he keep this up, how would he graduate. That aside, Ichigo had befriended me without the knowledge that I was a hollow. Like they say, "The closer you are, the better." As his friend, I was introduced to his other friends, including the two abnormal ones. I looked at Orihime from behind. An innocent girl with desired proportions. Orange hair, average height, and a friend of Ichigo's. She had some abnormalities, but wasn't able to fully sense hollows. Her abilities probably hadn't awakened yet. To my right sat Yasutora Sado, another abnormal human and Ichigo's friend. Above average in height, dark skin, muscular build and a hard to read face. He's comparable to a robot, showing no emotions in his voice. Deep down, to the people who knew him, also knew of his kindness and companionable nature. Unlike, Orihime, he's able to somewhat sense hollows, but not to the extent of seeing their figure. I was shocked at his strength because no normal human could carry a utility pole bare handed and smash it into a hollow.

And finally, Rukia, my worst nightmare. She had gone into Urahara's shop multiple times, meaning she had seen **me** multiple times. My disguise was only altered my hair and eyes. It was successful at fooling Ichigo. However, it's a different story involving Rukia. Her constant stares gave the feeling that my disguise had failed. Even so, she never did confront me about it and went on as if she never knew me.

Well, that was how my school like went on. Until, she asked me to get her a soul reaper item from the shop. As any employee, I accepted the order and was paid for my serves. The next day, I delivered the item, but was met with complaints saying she wanted a different design. Of course, I lied to her that we ran out because I felt lazy on getting a new one. And still, after all the talking, she didn't question my presence in the school. Did she deem it unnecessary? Or was she planning ahead?

Back to the present. Ichigo had escaped his end and was seated, leaning on his chair in relief. The chalk stopped mid sentence and the teacher checked his watch. Probably remembering an urgent business, he packed up his books and papers. "This is all for today." He said. "Please review what we did today and prepare for the upcoming test." Hearing the word "test", many voice in displeasure. The teacher took no heed to it and walked out.

Rukia eyed the teacher's exiting. Feeling that he had gone, she walked up to Ichigo and pulled him out of class. Such a scene brought rumors and Orihime's sulking. I didn't care. Following them would worsen my situation if either one of them found me spying. Plus, there shouldn't be any issue since it's just Rukia and Ichigo. I heard from Urahara that she was monitoring Ichigo's life as a soul reaper and allowing him to use his powers during which he would fight hollows. No harm done. I mean seriously, it's not like she'll do something crazy, like giving Ichigo superhuman strength adding up his already inhuman abilities. That's just nonsense and crazy. I shook my head at my imaginations. 'There's just no way. Right?'

My imagination went on for a little while, only stopping after feeling stares directed at me. And true enough, my classmates all stared at me, like I was an alien. No… They were looking behind me. 'What's there to see?' I thought while turning my head. The orange hair figure made my mouth gape open with eyes shot wide. Outside the school building and on the window was Ichigo.

"Hey there beauty." He said grinning at Orihime. Orihime, like the others, were too shocked to reply. I was one of them. 'What the hell did Rukia give to Ichigo that turned him super saiyan?' The "new" Ichigo scanned the room in interest, only to lose it afterwards. For unknown reasons, he waved and loosen his grip. My surprise resided just in time to see Ichigo jump down. Worried, I looked out the window to see him jump away from school grounds. 'Good lord. What the heck was that?'

'I better go after him.' I placed my foot on the window sill, preparing to jump. Just milliseconds before I could, the door slid open. Our history teacher walked in and placed her books on a tabletop. The teacher's presence had restricted me from chasing Ichigo. Students spreading rumors could be ignored, but a teacher's rumors could cause widespread disaster. An adult's voice was much more convincing and I wouldn't take the risk of having my identity discovered. Swiftly, I closed the window and seated on my desk like I had never planned anything unnatural. The teacher glanced my way before looking back her book in preparation of her lesson.'Just what did Rukia do to Ichigo?' I wondered in horror.

* * *

 **End of School**

"I'm back." I called out, entering the Urahara Shop which I now called home. The two kids greeted my return with a smile. In response, I smiled back. The other two were conversing with a pair of customers, maybe soul reapers. Reducing our distance, a familiar voice called to me.

"Kirika?" Ichigo said, confused. "Why're you here?"

'That's what I was about to say.' I screamed within myself. This was the time to panic because Ichigo finding me here might blow my cover to the point of no return. I needed a solution and quick. "I w-

"Welcome back Kirika." Kisuke exclaimed in delight, his left eye winked at me. "I see Ichigo already met her."

"Yes, she transfered into my school not too long ago and we became friends quite quickly."

"Now isn't that nice." Kisuke pushed me towards him, hands on my shoulders. "Since you seen her here, the secret's out. She's actually a machine built to help out the in the shop."

Everyone's eyes widened, excluding Tessai who was covering Jinta's mouth who was bursting to know the truth. Rukia brows contrasted, her right hand scratched her head in doubt. "Is that true?"

"Of course it is. Her functions allows her to blend in with humans perfectly, making it hard for even hollows to her apart from normal humans." Kisuke continued his lies. Aware of his intentions, I played along as a robot, standing still while showing no emotions. Kisuke tapped my shoulders, likely telling me to act out my "functions".

"I'm sorry for tricking you." I apologized with a bow.

"Ichigo raised his hands in protest. "No. Don't worry about it. It's really my fault for not knowing." He scratched his cheeks with his index finger. "I can't believe you're really a robot. I could never tell you apart."

"Thank you for the compliment." I replied. I bowed once more and exited into the living room. Seeing my departure, Kisuke resumed their conversation. "What were we discussing about again?"

Noticing their eyes off of me, I sidestepped and hid in the living room. My back leaned on the wall, my legs gradually decreasing in strength. Slowly, I sat on the floor, breathing heavily to calm my nerves. 'I couldn't believe they trusted Kisuke's words. Could they be in close relations or gave up on common sense when it's about him. Most likely both, but more on the second. Still, why a robot? Things could've progress smoothly if you said human. In any case, he saved me from potential danger. I gotta be grateful.' Hearing their conversation continue, I peeked out of curiosity. The words were mumbled, yet clear to hear. Their discussion revolved around super Ichigo and Kisuke apologizing for my mistake by taking the wrong product. 'Really? That was your fault since you're the one who gave me the item. Guess this is returning a favor.' I thought. On the bright side, another problem was solved. Super Ichigo was not Ichigo.

Their conversation continued further, revolving around Ichigo's current situation. I took notes on valuable details for future use. Stopping at the topic about a 'soul' thing, the duo left. Kisuke entered the living room to see me seated next to the table. Seeing my figure, he smiled and sat himself on the opposite end. There was a time of silence between us as none of us knew who would begin the conversation.

"So what do you think of my clever thinking?" Kisuke finally started, smiling like a child obtaining a new toy.

"Troubling." I replied. "Why didn't you just say I was a human or something simpler?"

"If I did, then Rukia wouldn't have trusted me that quickly." He clapped his hands together before continuing. "Plus, it more amusing this way."

"How about I post your secrets on facebook?" I threatened.

"Woah there. That's going too far."

"I wonder how the world would react when they see a video of you dancing in your sleep."

I continued. Now, you might ask how I got the video. In truth, I just made some adjustments on photoshop, making it look like he's sleeping and dancing with his boxers. And yes, the dancing is real with boxers on is real.

"Please don't. I don't know if you are telling the truth, but I won't take any chances when it comes to your inventory of weapons. Just don't." He pleaded. Our positions clearly switched. "It was only a joke. Okay...There's actually other reasons."

I leaned closer in interest. "I had been thinking. You are a superior hollow in the human realm. Meaning you can also travel between this world to the Hollow world. Right?" I nodded. "With that in mind, I had an idea. Why don't you go to the Hollow world and collect some information and images for me."

? I stared at him, unsure of his intentions.

"If you're wondering, I'm just using them for decoration and learning more about that world without fearing for me life."

I still had my doubts on his intentions. "Then what about my school?"

"I'll just say you're sick to the teachers. As for your friends, I'll just say you're away for refueling since they believe you're a robot. I'm a genius. Ain't I?"

My stare wouldn't dismiss.

"I'll also add more payment on your paycheck and each day in Hueco Mundo will count as a day at work. As extra, I'll also order those sandwiches you loved so much. Imported straight from America."

There it was. A profit within the deal. I placed my hand forward to consummate the deal which Kisuke gladly shook.

"Deal."


End file.
